Crossing Paths
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty heads to Pine Vally to have a new start free of John. Biance seeks to leave Pine Valley to get away from her meddling mother when they run into each other.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths

Marty entered Pine Valley hoping that this place could help her find herself again. She had left John Mcbain after she had found him in bed with Natalie. She thought that she could start over in Llanview, but everywhere she went she was reminded of the life that she had shared with John, so she packed up her bags and left.

Pine Valley seemed like the perfect town to rediscover herself. It was far away from the pain that Llanview had to offer, but still close enough that Cole, Hope, and Starr could come to visit her.

Bianca was hell bent on leaving Pine Valley. Her mother would never change. She thought that her mom had accepted the fact that she was a lesbian, but she hadn't…not really. After Bianca had broken up with Reese, Erica, had decided that no woman would be good enough for her little girl and she set out to convince Bianca to give men a try. Bianca felt like a fool when a man showed up on her doorstep expecting to have a date. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to leave. She had to figure out how to overcome her breakup with Reese without her mother's intrusion into her life.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and prepared to cross the intersection when she hit a patch of black ice and spiraled out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty was crossing the intersection when she noticed that the car to her left was spinning out of control. Marty tried to apply her breaks as she braced herself for the collision that was coming.

Marty opened her eyes. The impact of the collision must have knocked her unconscious. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had a large cut on her forehead. She grabbed a kleenex and pressed it to her wound.

She knew that she had to get out of the car. The other driver could be hurt. She opened the front door and managed to pry herself lose.

She worked her way to the other car and opened up the driver's door. The other driver was unconscious and slumped over the passenger door.

Marty called 911 and grabbed the woman's hand. Marty was a doctor so she was used to seeing people in critical damage, but for some reason the appearance of this stranger had really affected her. "It's okay, helps on the way," Marty said as she squeezed the stranger's hand.

-

Erica sat by her daughter's side, willing her to wake up. She felt terrible, and blamed herself for the accident. It was her fault that Bianca had left so upset, but she was only trying to help her daughter get past this phase.

Bianca opened her eyes as she looked around in confusion.

"You're in the hospital, there's been an accident, but everything will be fine," Erica said trying to comfort her daughter.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bianca asked.

XOXOXO

"Of course you know me. It's me. It's mom," Erica pleaded with her daughter.

Bianca focused on the women sitting by her bedside and tried to remember something, anything, but everything was blank. She couldn't even seem to remember her name. The only memory that she had was of a beautiful blond woman who had held her hand. The woman had told her everything would be okay and that help was on the way. Bianca held on to the memory of that woman because it was the only thing that she had to hold on to, it was the only thing that seemed to comfort her in the wake of an entire lifetime of memories being wiped out. "I'm sorry. I don't know you. I don't remember anything except for her,"Bianca whispered.

"Except for who?"

"I don't remember her name, just her face."

"I'm going to go get the doctor," Erica said as she left the room.

-

Marty had been discharged from the hospital. She had a few bruises and scrapes, but other than that she wasn't hurt. She was just worried about the other driver. She had tried to get her out of her mind, but she couldn't. She couldn't get the scared, petrified look that she had when she regained consciousness out of her mind. She had managed to learn that the other driver's name was Bianca Montgomery. She needed to see Bianca, before she went home so she tracked down the room number and headed on her way.

"It's you. You're real," Bianca said as her eyes focused on the blond angel who had walked into her room.

XOXOXO

"It's you," Bianca said when Marty walked in the room. "I was beginning to wonder if you were real."

"I came by to see how you were feeling, our cars collided on the road earlier tonight and I was worried about you."

"I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything but you. Did you and I know each other before tonight?"

Marty felt for Bianca. She knew what it was like to be confused about one's identity. She knew how frustrating it was to wonder if they knew you and what you meant to them whenever you saw a new face.

"No, we didn't know each other before tonight, but I would like to get to know you. I'm Marty Saybrook," Marty said as she reached out her hand.

Bianca took Marty's hand into hers. Her hands were so soft and delicate and the feel of her skin made her tingle all over. "I'm -. I think that my mom told me, but I've already forgotten my name," Bianca said.

"That's okay, the rumor around the hospital is that your Bianca Montgomery. It's nice to meet you."

XOXOXO

Marty and Bianca had become quick friends much to Erica's dismay. Erica felt like she was losing her daughter. She tried to connect to Bianca, but she had nothing to offer and it really irked her that this stranger seemed to know her daughter better then she did.

Bianca was being released from the hospital soon and she dreaded the idea of going home with Erica. She knew that her mother meant well, but the pictures and the stories that she brought in didn't mean anything. The only thing Bianca felt when she looked at the pictures was pressure and guilt.

Bianca constantly felt like she was drowning. Her family didn't seem to understand how difficult it was to be in a sea of people, who all knew you, when you didn't know yourself. They meant well, but they couldn't hide the flash of disappointment that would come into their eyes.

Marty was the only one that Bianca felt comfortable around. With Marty, she was free to rediscover herself without any judgement. Bianca had strong feelings for Marty. Her mother had told her over and over again that she liked boys, but Bianca sensed that her mother was lying to her. Bianca was strongly attracted to Marty and she had fantasized about making love to her on more than one occasion. Bianca was certain that she was a lesbian and she planned on telling Marty how she felt once she was out of the hospital.

XOXOXO

Marty hadn't seen Bianca in two weeks. She had called her every day, but Erica always said that she was too busy to talk. Marty had left Bianca several messages, but they all went unanswered.

She was suprised by the overwhelming loss she felt at not hearing Bianca's sweet voice. Marty told herself that they were just friends, but there was something about Bianca that made Marty feels things that she hadn't felt in a long time, and certainly never for another girl.

Marty heard a loud pounding on her door. Bianca rushed into her arms hysterically crying as soon as Marty opened the door.

"I can't do it. I can't be who she wants me to be."

"Who Bianca?"

"My mom, she hates me. Why else would she always try and change who I am. I can't live there with her anymore. Can I stay with you just for a couple of days while I find somewhere else to live."

"Of course. You can stay with me as long as you want," Marty said as she held Bianca in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty set up Bianca's bed in the spare bedroom."What happened between you and your mom?" Marty asked as she was making the bed.

"She set me up on a blind date with this guy named Alex, he supposedly worked with her on some talk show of her's."

"Was it horrible?"

"No, he was nice, but I just wasn't attracted to him. I told my mom that I'm not attracted to boys and that I think I'm a lesbian and the first thing that she does is set me up with a boy. The worse part is that she didn't even tell me he was coming. I was completely caught off guard when he showed up. I must have sounded like an idiot," Bianca vented as she sat down on the bed. "It's like my mom is trying to brainwash me into being the straight daughter she wants me to be."

"I'm sorry, your mother shouldn't try to force you into being something that you're not. You are perfect just the way that you are and if she can't accept that then she can go to hell," Marty said as she sat down next to Bianca.

"Thanks Marty for being there for me through everything. You're my best friend," Bianca said as she leaned in and kissed Marty.

XOXOXO

Marty let herself kiss Bianca back for a minute and then she pulled away. "I...um...should let you get some sleep," she stated.

"Goodnight Marty,"

"Goodnight Bianca," Marty said as she left the room.

XOXOXO

_"Bianca, I'm not going to let you leave...not until I get what I want. Your bitch of a sister already rejected me and broke my heart and I'm not going to let you walk away from me too," the man stated as he slammed the door shut. "You Kane woman are all the same and I'm going to make you regret the day that you ever met me."_

_"Michael...please don't do this," Bianca said as Michael took his belt off and walked towards her._

_Bianca felt trapped...she knew his intentions. She could see it in his eyes. "I...didn't do anything to you...please don't hurt me," Bianca pleaded as he had her trapped against a wall._

_"Shhhh Bianca, it's not going to hurt unless you make me angry. If you don't fight me then I promise I'll make it feel good," Michael said as he brushed the hair out of her face._

_Bianca pushed him to the ground and tried to run out the door as she screamed for help, but Michael was faster._

_He grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "Stop screaming or I'll cut your pretty little face."_

_Bianca's screams turned into whimpers as she shook with fear._

_He carried her into his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He tied her wrists to the bedposts of her bed and taped her mouth shut. He pulled her pants off and climbed on top of her as he penetrated himself into her over and over again._

_"If you say anything about this, I'll kill you, your mother and your sister while you sleep," Michael said as he ripped the tape from her mouth and cut her restraints._

_"You'll always be my dirty little whore," he whispered into her ear while he traced her face with the point of his knife. "I'll see you tonight," he said as he left the room. _

XOXOXO

Marty couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for over an hour, but she couldn't get Bianca or that kiss out of her mind. She was falling in love with Bianca and she didn't know what she wanted to do about it.

Marty got out of bed...maybe a hot cup of milk would help her sleep. She opened her door when she heard Bianca scream.

She ran into Bianca's room and saw her sitting up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and her breathing was erratic.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked as she went to Bianca's side.

"I think that I was raped," Bianca stated as she clung to Marty's side.

"You're okay...nobody's here. You're safe with me and I'm never going to let anybody hurt you," Marty said as she held Bianca in her arms.

Bianca's breaths slowly returned back to normal as she pulled out of Marty's arms. "Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone and I feel really safe with you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Marty said as she laid down on Bianca's bed and held her in her arms.

XOXOXO

The next morning Marty woke up to find Bianca sleeping on her chest. She looked so peaceful as she slept and Marty couldn't help the fluttering feeling of passion that was rising in her stomach as she thought about kissing Bianca.

"Last night wasn't a dream...you stayed with me all night long," Bianca whispered as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I didn't want to leave you. I knew how upset you were after your memory."

"I didn't have any more nightmares...you made me feel safe and secure and loved."

"You are loved. I love you Bianca and I want to be more then friends," Marty heard herself blurt out.

"I love you too," Bianca confessed as she leaned in and kissed Marty.

She let her tongue explore Marty's mouth as they undressed one another.

Once they were both naked, she sucked on Marty's breasts one by one as she pushed her finger in and out of Marty, exploring her vagina, until she heard her name being called as Marty's vaginal walls tightened around her finger and she released her cum.

"That was exactly what I needed," Marty said as she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Let's go take a shower while I pleasure you," Marty said as she climbed out of bed.

XOXOXO

Marty grabbed Bianca's hand and led her into the bathroom. She started the warm water and gently caressed Bianca's skin as she rubbed her hands up and down her petite body.

When the steam began to fill the air they stepped in the shower and Marty slowly washed both of their hair.

XOXOXO

Erica stood outside knocking on the door. She needed to see Bianca. She knew that she could convince her to give her another chance.

When there was no answer she placed her hand on the handle and turned it. She slowly crept in when the front door opened.

"Bianca," she called out as she went in search of her daughter.

XOXOXO

Marty slowly ran her soapy hands across Bianca's breasts. She grabbed her "Jack Rabbit" vibrating dildo and pushed it into Bianca.

She embraced her and passionately kissed her as she pressed the dildo further and further into Bianca with her pelvic muscles.

"That feels so good, I'm going to cum," Bianca whispered in-between their steamy kisses.

"I want a taste," Marty said as she removed the dildo. She dropped to her knees and inserted her tongue as Bianca screamed out her name and released herself into her mouth.

"Bianca?" Erica asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Mom?" Bianca asked as she shut off the water and opened up the shower curtain.

"Oh...my...god, I'm too late. This nutjob has taken advantage of you in your confused and weak state," Erica ranted.

"She has not. I wanted this. I've fallen in love with her and you're going to have to accept that if you want any kind of relationship with me."

"I'm your mother and I'm not just going to stand by and let this crazy bitch take advantage of you."

"This is my house and I didn't invite you in. I want you to leave or I will call the police and have you arrested," Marty stated as she grabbed Bianca's hand.

"I'll leave, but I promise that you're going to pay for corrupting my daughter with this perverseness," Erica stated as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Bianca, what can I do to make you feel better."

"Just hold me," Bianca said as she embraced Marty.

"This is Erica Kane, I want to know everything about Doctor Marty Saybrooke," Erica said into her phone as she stormed out of the house.

XOXOXO

"Kendall, Zach, thanks for meeting me for lunch," Erica said as she sat down across from her.

"What's this about Erica?" Zach asked.

"I think we need to hold an intervention for Bianca. She needs our help."

"Mom, an intervention isn't going to help Bianca. She was born a lesbian, it's not something that we should try and change about her," Kendall argued.

"She had amnesia...I was this close to getting through to her when that nutcase head-shrinker Marty Saybrooke sunk her claws into her and seduced her into bed.

"What? Did you just say Marty Saybrooke?" Zach asked as he sat forward. It wasn't possible...she was dead, it had to be some kind of mistake.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Erica asked.

XOXOXO

Marty wrapped her arms around Bianca as they laid in bed. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay, who needs her?" Bianca said as she cuddled in closer to Marty.

"You're the only one that I need. I meant what I said, I love you."

"I love you too Bianca," Marty whispered as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know Marty?" Erica asked.

"I have to go," Zach blurted out as he stood up from the table.

"What's wrong Zach. You're white as a ghost," Kendall stated.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not feeling well, but I'll see you at home later," Zach said as he kissed Kendall.

"Take it easy on Bianca," Zach added as he walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Erica stated.

"Don't start mother or I'll leave you too," Kendall warned as she glared at her mother.

XOXOXO

"Let's have dinner in bed," Bianca said as she cuddled up to Marty.

"That sounds good and then we can have chocolate-covered strawberries and hot fudge Sunday's for desert," Marty said as she licked her lips.

"On second thought, who needs dinner when we have all that yummy desert to look forward to," Bianca whispered as she pulled Marty into a kiss.

"Get comfortable on the bed and I'll go grab the ice-cream and hot fudge," Marty said as she climbed off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

XOXOXO

"It's me Zach...I need you to trace Bianca's cell phone number and get me the address of where she's staying," Zach said into his phone as he hung up.

He pulled the car over and pulled out the picture that he still carried of her. "Is it possible, that you've been alive all this time?" Zach asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

XOXOXO

Marty walked into the room carrying the hot fudge, bananas and ice cream. Bianca was laying on the bed completely naked and waiting for her.

Marty dipped one end of the banana into the cold vanilla ice cream and then inserted it into Bianca's vagina.

Bianca moaned as Marty placed the vanilla ice cream around her breasts and drizzled the hot fudge onto her body.

"I'm so glad that you had this idea," Bianca purred.

"So am I," Marty said as she climbed onto the bed and placed her lips around Bianca's breasts and began to suck the hot fudge mixed with the ice cream off of her breasts. She pumped the banana in and out of her lover's body as she continued to lick and suck her sensitive nipples.

She worked her tongue down to Bianca's creamy center and inserted her tongue in and out of her as she hit her orgasm.

XOXOXO

"Zach?" Kendall called as she entered their house.

She looked around the house, but there was no sign of him. She was worried that her mother was right and that her husband had known this Marty Saybrooke woman, but who was she to him?

Kendall sat down at the computer and typed in her name. She gasped as picture after picture of her and Zach came up on the screen.

XOXOXO

_"I love you and Cole so much Marty," he said into his camera. He hated being away from her, but at least he got to see her every night as he talked to her over Skype._

_"I love you too," she whispered back to him as she pressed her lips across the screen._

_There was a loud explosive noise with men shouting and her screaming as he watched her room fill with smoke and flames. He called out to her but there was no reply and her screams faded away to nothingness and then the screen turned to black as he lost all communication with her. He had been told that she and Cole had died that night and he had been left trying to fill the void that their deaths left behind._

He pulled up to the address that his men had given him for Bianca's location. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and then walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked waiting for her to open up the door.

"Marty...it's true. You're alive," he gasped as she opened the door in her bathrobe.

"Patrick?" she asked as her world suddenly turned to dark and she collapsed.

XOXOXO

Kendall picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Mom, you were right...Zach does know Marty, or at least I think he does. Apparently Marty's husband Patrick looks like my husband Zach. I need to talk to her. Will you give me her address?"

"I'll take you myself. I'm on my way," Erica said as she hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

"Margaret...my precious Margaret," he whispered as he knelt down by her side.

"Patrick, is it really you?" Marty asked as she reached out and touched his face.

"It's really me baby," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Marty, who's at the..." Bianca paused when she saw her brother-in-law kissing the woman that she loved.

"What's going on Zach?" Bianca asked jealously.

"Zach? Who's Zach? He's my husband Patrick," Marty stated.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's my husband Patrick," Marty explained.

"Husband? Why didn't you tell me that you were married?" Bianca asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I...I thought that he was dead," Marty explained.

"I don't understand any of this...why would you marry my sister if you already had a wife," Bianca asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Kendall stated as she walked up with Erica.

"You married somebody else? Why didn't you come home to me and Cole? Why did you let us believe that you were dead?" Marty asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I thought that you and Cole were dead," Patrick explained as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?" Marty asked.

"The last time that I talked to you on the video phone I saw an explosion and I heard you and Cole screaming and then the video feed went dead. Tomas Delgado he told me that you and Cole had died. I faked my own death so that I could hide from my enemies long enough to destroy them. I took on the identity of Zach Slater when I moved to Pine Valley and shortly after I met Kendall," Patrick explained.

"The last time that we talked on the phone, I heard shots in the background and then there was silence. Tomas told me that you were killed," Marty explained.

"That double-dealing bastard," Patrick swore under his breath.

"So what happens now? Do you want a divorce so that you can be with Kendall or do you still want to be with me?" Marty asked.

XOXOXO

Patrick looked from Marty to Kendall, but he didn't know how to answer Marty's question. She had been the love of his life once, but that was a long time ago and he was a different man then. When he had heard that Marty and Cole was dead, he had wanted to die right along with them. The only thing that kept him going was the idea of revenge, but then he had met Kendall and she had become his life. "I don't know, I love you both," Patrick answered honestly.

"I know...I've missed you so much, but I also care about Bianca. I think that the only thing that we can do is spend some time alone together...You and me and see if we still belong together."

"I think that you're right," Zach said as he looked hesitatingly at Kendall.

"Over my dead body. I'm not going to let you break both of my daughter's heart's," Erica protested.

"I'm sorry Bianca, but it's the only way that I can know for sure," Marty explained as she grabbed her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just can't be here any more," Bianca said as she yanked away and walked out of the room.

"Kendall?" Patrick asked her. She was quiet and she was never quiet which meant that she was hurting.

"Just go and be with your wife," Kendall whispered as she followed after Bianca.

"I hope the two of you are happy with yourselves," Erica stated as she stormed out.

"So what now?" Patrick asked as he grabbed Marty's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?" Patrick asked as he grabbed Marty's hand.

"I think that the first thing that we should do is tell our son that you're still alive," Marty stated.

"I can't go back to Llanview, if word got out to the wrong people that I was still alive it would put everyone I love at risk."

"Fine, then I'll ask Cole, Starr and Hope to come here."

"Starr Manning? Who's Hope?" Patrick asked.

"Hope is Cole and Starr's child. She's our granddaughter."

"Wow, I feel like I've missed out on so much."

"You have," Marty whispered as she dialed Cole's number.

"Cole it's your mom. There's something really important that I need to show you. Can you, Starr and Hope come to my place? Marty asked.

"Sure thing Mom, we'll be there in about an hour."

"So tell me more about what I've missed while we wait for Cole and Hope," Patrick stated as he sat down on the couch.

XOXOXO

"What do you think they're doing?" Kendall asked as she sat down next to Bianca at the bar. She picked up her sister's shot of Tequila and downed it.

"Shhhh, I don't want to think about it. I just want to get drunk and forget this whole terrible night the way that I've forgotten everything else," Bianca stated as she waved the bartender over.

"Just keep the shots of Tequila coming," Kendall stated as she handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill.

XOXOXO

Marty told Patrick all about her amnesia and being deceived into falling in love with Todd Manning who she had learned was really Todd's twin brother Victor Lord. She told him about falling in love with John Mcbain and her miscarriage and the decision that she made to let him go when she realized that he had feelings for another.

Patrick was really quiet as she talked and when she finished, he leaned in and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I wish that you could have found happiness."

"I did with Bianca...only now, I just don't know what to do," Marty whispered as there was a knock on the door.

Marty got up to answer the door and saw Cole, Hope and Starr.

"What's going on mom?" Cole asked as he walked into the house.

"I have the most amazing news," Marty began to say as Cole turned around and saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Dad," Cole gasped out. "Is it really you?"

"It's me Cole," Patrick said as he went to Cole and pulled him in a hug.

"I don't understand...we thought you were dead. Where have you been all this time?"

"Here in Pine Valley.I thought that you and your mom was dead as well. I took on another name and I made a life for myself here...just one sec," Patrick said as he answered his phone.

"Rachel calm down so that I can understand what you're saying."

"There was a accident, the boys have been taken to Pine Valley Hospital," Rachel explained.

"I'm on my way," Patrick said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"It's my boys...they've been hurt," Patrick explained.

"You have other kids?" Cole asked.

"I'm sorry Cole, I have to go."

"We'll go with you," Marty stated as she grabbed Patrick's hand and headed out of the house.

XOXOXO

Kendall and Bianca sat at the bar downing shot after shot of Tequilla as they did their best to block out the last twenty-four hours of their lives.

"Ugh..., it's Zach, or Patrick or whatever his name is," Kendall complained as her phone rang. She pressed dismiss and sent it to voice mail.

"Just answer him Kendall, he's just going to keep on calling until you do," Bianca advised as Kendall's phone began to ring again.

"What?" Kendall asked into her phone.

"Kendall, there was some kind of accident and our boys have been taken to Pine Valley Hospital," Zach explained.

"Oh my god...we'll be right there," Kendall said as she hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

"Rachel, where are my boys?" Zach asked as they arrived at the hospital.

"Ian's currently being examined by the doctor for a possible concussion and Spike is in Emergency Surgery," Rachel explained.

"I hate this waiting," Zach said as he started to pace the halls.

XOXOXO

"How are the boys?" Kendall asked as she and Bianca ran into the room.

"I don't know...David how are my sons doing?" Zach asked as he saw Doctor Hayward entering the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, but I have some bad news about your son," David said.


End file.
